


Beside me, you'd be happy you'll see

by lastchancecafe



Series: Kisses from the Creek [12]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coda, David Rose Deserves Nice Things, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e03 The Plant, Kissing It Better, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, these boys need to communicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastchancecafe/pseuds/lastchancecafe
Summary: “Wait does this mean you were ready to move in with me?”“No-no. It’s a closet issue space and a timing thing so maybe we can negotiate down the line at some point”----------He and Patrick had been in that glorified excuse of a studio for maybe 10 minutes, Ray chattering in the background, and David had seen it all so clearly.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Kisses from the Creek [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817500
Comments: 25
Kudos: 143





	Beside me, you'd be happy you'll see

_“Wait does this mean you were ready to move in with me?”_

_“No-no. It’s a closet issue space and a timing thing so maybe we can negotiate down the line at some point”_

David lets the words drift between them. Patrick doesn’t look entirely convinced but the reappearance of Ray puts a pause on any further conversation. As Ray starts to review the paperwork David heads to the door citing a wig emergency back at the motel. He’d chosen his excuse carefully, Patrick is still hesitant to get involved where Moira is _involved_. He waves off Patrick's offer of a ride and thankfully Patrick doesn’t push it.

David really needs him not to push right now.

His feet are heavy as he walks down each of the three flights of stairs, the growing distance from his boyfriend aching like a chasm between them. He understands where Patrick is coming from and he’s trying not to spiral about the whole thing. But that doesn't mean he wants to field questions from Alexis just yet.

The walk to the store is pleasantly short. He unlocks the door, admiring the glow of the late evening light against the plants in their front window display. He doesn’t bother with the lights, dropping his phone on the counter before grabbing a dusting cloth. The monotony of cleaning Roland's fingerprints off the entirety of their massage oil stock is almost enough to quiet the thoughts racing through his head.

It’s just-- he’s never even thought about getting to this step before. He’s had partners crash with him in hotel rooms and invite themselves into his New York loft, but no one has ever planned on sharing a space with him for more than a night. Even if Patrick didn’t mean it like that— it's still a step that David has tried not to think about. That doesn’t change that he wants it desperately.

The longing runs through him so suddenly he almost drops the bottle he’d been polishing. He’s never wanted this before. Sure he’s wanted someone, anyone really, to push away the loneliness that used to cover him like a blanket. In all those years of failed relationships not once had he intentionally pictured living with a partner.

He and Patrick had been in that glorified excuse of a studio for maybe 10 minutes, Ray chattering in the background, and David had seen it all so clearly. He’d pictured them talking in the morning through the teasingly promised door. Curled around each other on a tasteful couch in front of the fireplace. Stretched out in a bed with time and privacy they still haven’t been able to enjoy.

So when Patrick took it back— when he backtracked and clarified and tried to cover his nerves with their usual teasing— it stung. Not as much as it would have months ago, but there's still something there. David set the bottle back on the shelf before pressing his thumbs under his eyes, catching the escaped tears before they ruined his whole face. He’d give himself a few minutes to wallow in the backroom before heading back to the motel.

The thought of facing Alexis, who had no doubt told his parents and Stevie and probably fucking Ted, sends a fresh wave of disappointment through him. He really should have made sure they were on the same page before letting his heart run ahead if only to save himself from the well-intentioned advice and looks of pity he can envision in his future. Maybe he’ll damage out a set of those new eucalyptus eye masks to help with the puffiness he's starting to feel—

“David?”

Patrick's voice is so quiet behind him he’s convinced he imagined it. Except Patrick is there, pulling David against his chest as he leads him to the couch. Patrick is pressing kisses to the tear tracks on his cheeks and whispering apologies against his neck and holding him as if he’s worried David will disappear.

“Did you mean what you said earlier?” Patrick's voice is quiet against him.

The question lingers for a moment while David thinks through all of the things he's said today. He wants to pretend he’s forgotten the words but loving Patrick has made him brave— even when it hurts.

“I did,” David says quietly, turning to look his boyfriend in the eyes. “Someday, when you’re-when were _both_ ready we can renegotiate.” Patrick lets out a soft hum, holding him a little bit tighter.

No David has never intentionally pictured living with a partner before, but Patrick has shown him there’s a first time for everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from the kiss list- Kissing tears off the other's face. 
> 
> The title is from House Key by Scott Helman which is a wonderful song for David and Patrick. 
> 
> Thanks as always for reading 💙


End file.
